Various standards for wireless communication are known, for example, to ensure interoperability between equipment from multiple vendors. The standards typically aim to ensure that an allocated spectrum for the wireless communication system is used efficiently.
One such widely adopted standard is the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard. The 3GPP standard has had many revisions, including an evolution into the Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standards. The LTE standards also continue to evolve, such that there are multiple releases, one of which is the LTE standards Release 12 (e.g., Rel-12).
NAICS (network assisted interference cancellation and subtraction) is a recently introduced feature in LTE rel. 12 (3GPP TR 36.866 V12.0.1 (2014-03) http://www.3gpp.org/dynareport/36866.htm). User equipment (UE) receivers with NAICS capabilities are required to implement advanced receiver schemes that allow substantial suppression of an interfering cell's contribution to a cellular communication signal received at the UE. This is achieved through joint demodulation of a transmission from the serving cell (which can be the desired transmission) with an interfering transmission from the interfering cell, for example, a neighboring interfering base station.
NAICS is made possible by exchange of semi-static cell configuration information between neighboring base stations and the serving base station that narrows the neighboring base station transmission modes into small sets. The sets of transmission modes may be delivered to the UE and used by the UE to simplify the joint demodulation process.